The dreamers
by Tsaga99
Summary: Bella is half vampire along with her brother, Emmett. After spending over six years in her home, in the middle of the forest, with her possessive father. Bella decides to flee and find out what the real world is like. Bella ends up in Italy, but what or who will she find their? Edward is a member of the volturi guard but will he stay there when a certain half vampire comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I will only say this once, I sadly do not own twilight, even though I hate to admit it, Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

My name is Bella Swan, I am around sixteen or seventeen years old to the human eye, but I am just six years and a few months old. Confused? Let me explain…

My mum, Renee, was just sixteen years old when she had me. She had found an 'angel' in the forest in Forks where she lived with her parents and older sister, Marie. She fell in love with the 'angel' and him her, or so she thought. She visited him all of the time and was seduced by his glorious ways. She soon found out that she was pregnant with his child and was forced to leave her home, abandoned by her family. When she was just one week pregnant she looked like a three month old pregnant woman. She was incredibly skinny and pale except for her huge stomach which was covered in bruises and was a gruesome purple colour. The baby was strong, much stronger than her frail self and broke her ribs. She had to survive off of the blood of animals that ran free in the forest where she lived with her 'angel'. After only a month and a half she gave birth to a glowing baby girl and named her Isabella Marie Swan. She died almost instantly, I remember clearly like it was just a few minutes ago the look in her eyes as they bore into my chocolate brown ones, gazing adoringly at me like I was the only thing in her world. "Beautiful." She had whispered and with one last shaky breath she died, me cradled in her arms wrapped in an old blanket. Her eyes were still open, unseeingly and blind but they were still fixed on me and my eyes never left her gaze as the 'angel', also known as Charlie, picked me up out of my beloved mother's arms…

Charlie already had a son, his name was Emmett. His mother must have been big as he was like a giant. Huge but cuddly and friendly… to me. He despised Charlie for creating him and murdering his mother as he put it. Me and Emmett were both half human/half vampire and could survive of either blood or human food, we could also sleep like humans could. Charlie had found this piece of information extraordinary as apparently there were no other half human/half vampires out there, we were two of a kind me and Emmett.

Emmett didn't like Charlie's lifestyle; he thought it was cruel and unnecessary. I agreed with him and followed his lead in hunting animals instead of hunting innocent humans. We occasionally ate human food but we most definitely preferred blood, it had more flavour and sated our thirst more affectively.

Emmett didn't have any mystical vampire powers as I did, nor did Charlie for that matter. I had many powers like a shield, telekinesis and thought projection. Charlie was pleased with me but kept me and Emmett well hidden away in Forks forest in a huge three story house concealed by endless rows upon rows of trees and ferns. I'd never been out of it, Charlie had said that we were special to him and he didn't want anyone else to take us away from him, "It's a brutal world out there Bella." He had told me whilst sweeping a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I'd just nodded my head in agreement and went back to reading my worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet.

Emmett thought it was pure stupidity that Romeo would kill himself for something as ridiculous as love. He didn't understand it, neither did I for that matter, but I'd read it enough times to get the gist of it. I wondered if I'd ever get to experience it or if I'd live my life not knowing what it felt like.

Me and Emmett look a lot like Charlie, if anyone ever did see us they would immediately recognise us as Charlie's children, no doubt about it. Emmett has incredibly curly hair, the same shade of dark brown as Charlie and me. He is as tall as a tree and is extremely beefy and muscly. When he smiles little dimples form on either side of his lips and his blue eyes sparkle like a trillion stars beaming upon me.

Charlie on the other hand, is not at all muscly or tall or beefy or anything else that informs you of his strength. If he was mortal he would be undeniably weak but he's not mortal he's immortal and could crush someone in a heartbeat. His eyes are a shocking red colour; they stand out next to his unbelievably pale skin.

I'm a lot like Charlie, small, slender, dark brown haired and pale. But I have my mother's chocolate brown eyes, exactly the same shade like they've been taken out of my mother and put in my eye sockets.

My slender body shudders delicately at the thought.

I always thought of my mother but I hated to imagine hurting her after doing so much damage already and killing her. I was a murderer but at least I wasn't the only one; Charlie helped create me and killed humans regularly and Emmett had killed his mother too.

I sighed before setting my worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet on the coffee table in front of me. Emmett looked up from his fifth bag of cheese and onion crisp. It's a good job that we don't put on weight otherwise we would be like air balloons.

"What's up lil sis?" He asked me, looking at my bored facial expression.

"Nothing." I sighed.

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "Oh come on you can tell me anything, I don't keep secrets from you."

"I don't know how to explain it." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers.

I'd never been good at talking to people as I'd never really met anyone except for Charlie and Emmett, and anyone who ever did find our house but they were usually killed off before they got too far as tell anyone or come and investigate. That was the upside of my mystical power to project my thoughts into whoever I wanted twos mind so then I wouldn't have to explain myself, if I didn't have my powers I don't know what I'd do!

"Show me." He said, sitting forward and rubbing his huge hands together.

I slowly walked towards Emmett and sat next to him on the cosy couch, twisting myself towards him so that he was in reach. I gently put my hand on his baby soft cheek and closed my eyes, revealing what I was trying to tell him.

"_It's a brutal world out there Bella." I pictured Charlie saying. "I don't want you to get hurt baby girl."_

_I nodded slowly before fixing my attention back on my Romeo and Juliet book. I showed Emmett what I was thinking at that particular moment in time and how I wanted to see what the 'real world' was like. What if it wasn't what Charlie had said it would be? What if he was wrong? What if there was a whole new world out there that was just waiting for us to discover it?_

I was suddenly brought out of me projecting my thoughts to Emmett by him shaking his head furiously and making me lose contact with his cheek, making my thought projection abruptly stop.

"I don't think so Bella." Emmett started, "As much as I don't like Charlie, I think that he is telling us the truth for once."

"Yeah but you don't know for sure unless you see it for yourself." I mumbled, suddenly finding my fingers very interesting again.

"Bella," Emmett said, lifting my chin up so that I was gazing into his blue eyes, "If Charlie says that the world is brutal and he's a vampire. What do you think is out their? It's not all fairy tales and damsels in distress waiting for their prince to come. Its real life Bella and there are bigger and stronger things out there from what I have heard. You could be killed, please don't do anything reckless or stupid. Please?"

After gazing into his pleading eyes for a second I know that Emmett is right. But I just can't help but wonder what it's like outside of this house and forest.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I mutter before making my way to my small bedroom. I could have had a much larger bedroom but the view in this room was spectacular.

I'm not tired but lay down under my covers anyway. I toss and turn and think about what the world has to offer and if I should be greedy and take what it is generously giving me.

After pondering over this for approximately five and a half hours, I made my decision.

* * *

**Hey guys new story! Thanks for reading, what do you think yea or nay? Do you like Bella's mystical vampire powers? Do you think she's gonna explore the outside world or not? Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV:**

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to, away from everything that I knew and cared about. I ran from my family and my home.

I was going to miss this place, but it was for the best. I needed to experience what the real world was like and what my future held for me. There had to be something other than the disastrous things Charlie had claimed there was.

I breathed in deeply, the sweet scent of the nearby humans filling my senses. They smelled divine and so mouth-watering, but I had to keep myself together and not slip up and attack one.

I stopped when I came to a narrow road, there were mountainous tress surrounding it and a flickering streetlight on the opposite side.

I scrambled towards the streetlight and hastily climbed to the top of it. I peered around me but there only seemed to be trees, trees and more trees.

Where was I to go now?

I couldn't stay here any longer, I had to get away before Charlie came back or Emmett woke up. Charlie had gone hunting somewhere other than Forks for once, which suited me fine as it would help me escape.

I climbed back down and headed in the same direction I was heading before, back into the trees. I looked around me in awe at the birds chirping whilst feeding their young. It was all so beautiful and fresh. I was glad I had vampire eyesight and hearing so I could see and hear very clearly every detail of passing lives and the extraordinary places that I hoped to see. But I did wish that I could run as fast as a vampire, instead I was _graced_ with human speed, which wasn't very fast, but I was a lot faster than your average human. I guess I got a little bit of both in that situation. Instead of having vampire speed, I was _given_ the strength of a vampire. I may not be as strong as your average vampire, if you could call a vampire average, but I was a whole lot stronger then these weak humans. Emmett was exactly the same.

Emmett…

He was asleep right now, I'd went in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left as tears where streaming from my red rimmed eyes. I would miss him terribly. I already couldn't bear to be away from him, we`d been together ever since I could remember, never separated, always side by side…

A small raindrop landed on my cheek, followed by another and another. Soon enough it was raining heavily.

I came upon yet another road and decided to walk it. It had to lead somewhere right?

I was out of breath by then and was panting heavily. I maybe half vampire but I still got tired and I couldn't run for too long.

I turned around to the sound of a car on the highway. It was red and rusty looking. In the driver's seat was a woman with messy blonde hair that was tide back in a loose bun. Her makeup was all runny from the rain and she looked to be crying.

When she spotted me, she pulled up next to me and rolled down the window.

"Are you lost sweety?" She asked, wiping her runny nose on the back of her sleeve.

I nodded my head in awe, I'd never met a human before, "I'm just going… somewhere." I muttered whilst wiping my face with the back of my sleeve, imitating her actions so that I`d fit in and look more humane.

"Where are you heading?" She questioned, "I'm heading Seattle if you wanted a ride."

Seattle? Never heard of it, but then again I`d never really been anywhere.

"Thank you." I smiled, before opening the passenger door and sitting in the cosy seat of her car. It was incredibly warm as the heat from the heaters wafted over my wet face.

I never took my eyes off of her the whole ride. She was mesmerizing, it was so strange though just sitting here and her not having a clue in the world what I was.

"Why are you crying?" I questioned her, furrowing my eyebrows and gazing at her tear stricken face.

She looked shocked at first but gathered herself together and replied, "My boyfriend's just dumped me for some colleague of his."

"Oh." Was my amazing reply. Wasn't love supposed to last forever and all of that?

"So what's a young girl like you doing in the middle of nowhere?" She asked me, trying to break the ice and get the subject off of her.

"Oh, I was just on a… permanent vacation?" It sounded more like a question.

She looked away from the steering wheel and gazed at me quickly. "You should go back to your parents. It's cold and you don't know what's lurking in these woods."

I chuckled lightly; she didn't know the half of it.

We soon arrived at the place she had called 'Seattle', it was late so not many people where out except the ones having a smoke outside of bars or throwing up on the sidewalk.

I had politely asked her if she could drop me off at the nearest airport and she did. It was not that crowded and she took me to the check in desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked me, when he looked up from his computer his eyes bugged out of his head and he looked lost for words. Did I do that to him? I must be imagining things…

"I need a flight." I muttered, blushing and looking down.

"Where to?" He questioned, rolling his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" I shouted at him. He looked petrified and the woman, who had brought me here, shushed me before looking at the flight board.

"Where would you like to go on vacation to?" She asked me slowly and deliberately.

"You can go London, New York, California, Italy… anywhere really." She trailed off.

I'd heard of Italy before, whilst reading a book about vampire legends there and something about St Marcus's day…

"Italy!" I replied excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow at my outburst before telling the now confused man behind the check in desk.

"One ticket to Italy please." The woman smiled.

The man nodded before returning his gaze to his computer screen and viciously typing onto the keyboard.

After paying with some money I had brought with me, I gave the woman a hug and thanked her and made my way into the waiting lounge with a few other people who were either helping themselves to refreshments, reading or typing away on their laptops.

I sat down with an exhausted sigh and closed my eyes to relax.

- - - -TD- - - -

"Miss?"

"Excuse me Miss."

I groggily opened my eyes to see a woman with bright red lipstick on in my face and then it hit me that I had fallen asleep.

"Oh." I mumbled before bolting upright.

"You're going to Italy right?" She questioned me.

"Umm yes." I stuttered, still half asleep.

"Well I'd better warn you that your flight is boarding." She told me matter of factly.

"Thanks!" I shouted after scrambling for my small bag and running for the life of me to the terminal.

The last few people where boarding the plane and I was the last one there, panting and out of breath.

"Ticket please." The woman said politely.

I smiled sheepishly before handing her my ticket and fake passport for her to inspect.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I boarded the plane, which was full, and sat down next to an old balding man with wispy bits of grey hair.

I put in my headphones and lowered the music down so that I could have a nap.

- - - -TD- - - -

"This is your captain speaking, we shall be landing shortly." A deep voice, which I suspected was the captain, told us.

After a few minutes I felt the aeroplane descend towards the ground and I let out a gasp as my tummy did little flips. I heard the heart rate of my fellow passengers speed up, making the appetizing smell of their delicious blood fill my senses and overwhelm me.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I didn't know aeroplanes were like this!

After landing with a thump, I slowly got off the plane and made my way out of the airport.

I hopped in a taxi and he asked me where I wanted to go.

"Volterra." I answered. He nodded and started driving.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would and before I knew it we were at the small town. It was beautiful and so colourful.

I handed the taxi driver a hundred and climbed out of the vehicle. It was so hot compared to the cold and drizzly town of Forks and it felt amazing as it soaked through my skin.

I sighed longingly before flinging my backpack over my shoulder and strolling around the few shops that were along the cobbled streets of Volterra.

For such a lovely day there didn't seem to be many people out and about. I wondered why that was…

I decided that I needed to hunt and made my way to a nearby forest. It was extremely small compared to Forks but it would have to do. I settled on two deer's and made my way back to the main part of the town.

It was late by now and there were barely any people out in the dimly lit streets.

As I walked under the covered store fronts, trying to protect myself from the now slashing rain and bitter wind, I saw a bench a few stores down and hurriedly walked towards it.

I was about to settle down onto the bench when I felt something hit me hard from the side and that's when I blacked out.

* * *

**What do you thinks happened? Review and tell me your guesses please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar and freezing room. Where was I?

I tried standing up, only to realise that I was chained to a wall in what looked to be an old dungeon.

"Help!" I screeched, but my cries were unanswered.

I didn't remember anything after being knocked out, but I did know that it hurt. My head was throbbing.

I tried pulling on the chains that bind me to the damp stone walls, but to no avail.

"Let me out of here!" I screamed even louder than before.

There was a light rustling noise and the sound of a bolt on a door sliding home. I looked up at a petite girl with a flowing black and red cape on and gasped.

It wasn't in fact just a girl, but a vampire with crimson eyes and a small bun perched on top of her head. I was thankful that she had 'ate' as I still had blood running through my veins and Charlie had once told me that I smelled 'mouth-watering.'

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were bold and huge compared to her small lips and nose. She looked too frail and small to be a vampire, but looks could be deceiving.

She unlocked the chains that held me to the walls but kept the chains on me so that my arms were behind my back.

"Come." She ordered me in a demanding voice before grabbing the chain and pulling me along like a dog.

I followed her obediently as she led me up a twisting set of stairs and through room after magnificent room until we came to a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were a plain white, the carpet was a darkish grey and hanging off of the ceiling was a glamorous diamond chandelier. It was simple yet elegant.

It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. Everything seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish dungeons.

She led the way down another wide hall before unlocking a door, entirely sheathed in gold, and pulled me through a small circular room which was probably a castle turret.

She forced me through the circular room to another door, but this one was plain and much larger than the other and it was not made of gold but wood with a big black padlock on it, which was already unlocked.

She pushed the door open with ease and presented me to three peculiar looking vampires. It was obvious they were vampires, not because of their beauty or their papery white skin but because they had milky crimson eyes that obviously did not belong to a human.

They were all sitting in three golden chairs and wearing the same black and red robes as the small girl who had brought me here, but there's had a golden chain hanging down the front of them.

The one in the middle had silky, long black hair that flowed to his shoulders; he looked very excited, like a small child on their birthday. The one on his left also had long hair, but his was brown and much longer, he looked kinda bored. On his right was a blonde haired evil looking one, who was glaring daggers at me.

"Bring her to me, Jane." The black haired one ordered.

"Yes master Aro." She replied before bowing and bringing me forward towards his now standing figure.

She made me kneel down in front of him, "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Bella." I whispered.

"And may I ask what you are dear Bella?" He smiled.

I didn't answer and looked towards the ground.

"Jane." He whispered, sounding exasperated.

I turned to the girl who had brought me here, Jane he had called her, and looked into her blood red eyes.

"Pain." She whispered, not breaking contact with my eyes. What was she doing?

I looked around me in wonder at the now shocked immortals; they all started mumbling to each other before Aro ordered, "Silence!"

Silence crept upon the room and I looked at him wonderingly, I felt compelled to tell him. "I am half human and half vampire." I told him honestly.

"Preposterous!" The blonde one shouted.

"Listen Caius!" He ordered him.

"Explain Bella." He said politely.

I told him how Charlie had seduced my mother and got her pregnant with me and how she died after giving birth. I didn't tell him about Emmett though as I didn't know if I was safe and I didn't want to put him in danger.

"Extraordinary." The brown haired one muttered in awe.

I looked towards him and spotted for the first time an untidy bronze-coloured haired angel. He was unbelievably beautiful and gazing at me in wonder and surprise.

His eyes were the same shade of blood red as the rest of the immortals here, but I didn't care, I was drawn to him.

Aro looked towards the bronze haired beauty and then back at me.

"What is she thinking Edward?" He asked him in wonder.

Edwards' brow furrowed and he looked to be deep in thought and debating whether or not to say anything. He must be a mind reader if he could know what I was thinking; I knew that he wouldn't be able to read my mind as one of my mystical powers was a shield.

"I don't know." He mumbled truthfully, yet annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I cannot read her mind; she must have a gift of some sort." He replied, calculating me with his penetrating eyes.

"Is it true Bella? Do you bestow a gift?" He asked me with a glint in his bloody eyes.

"I do," I answered, "I am a shield." I was not going to tell him of my other two abilities as I still did not know if I was safe here.

"And what does a shield do?" The brown haired one, also known as Marcus, asked me, leaning forward in his thrown.

"I can block people from using their gifts on me, like Edward and Jane for instance." I smiled sheepishly at his non-blinking gaze.

"Remarkable." Marcus whispered.

"She would make for an exceptional addition to our guard; do you agree with me brothers?" Aro questioned, turning his back on me to face his 'brothers.'

"Aro, this is ludicrous! For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy had been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. How can you be so sure that she will not betray us and kill every last one of us? She is a vulnerability!" He roared.

I cowered backwards away from his unsettling glare; he was by far the most terrifying person I had ever met!

"True." He said sadly, his face falling considerably. Caius smirked at me victoriously.

I looked towards Edward; he was staring at me with a distant but pained expression on his glorious face.

What was going on?

I hefted the shield out of my mind and focused on Edward and the words 'what's going on?'

He gasped loudly, making the entire guard look towards him. He collected himself before looking at anywhere but me, his piercing eyes were still wide though, obviously confused as to why he could read my mind when I was a shield.

I let the shield protect me again, making him look even more confused. I smirked, considering the situation I was in, it was kinda weirdly funny.

Suddenly, Edwards eyes closed tightly shut, his forehead crinkling in deep thought, unknowingly, his head started to shake from side to side. What was he doing?

"Felix…" Aro whispered tediously.

Abashed, I turned around to find an extremely tall and burly man, even taller and burlier than Emmett, stalking towards me with a wicked grin on his face.

"No!" Edward boomed behind me.

Felix stopped with an unfathomable and disgusted expression on his face, which was directed at Edward.

"Shouldn't we consult first?" Edward asked, his eyes darting around from face to face.

"Edward we have already decided." Aro replied, dazed as to why Edward was reacting this way.

"But shouldn't we learn a little more about her first?" He asked sceptically whilst running a hand through his perfect tousled bronze hair.

"I suppose your right, Edward would you please take her back to the dungeons?" Aro asked Edward politely before turning back to Marcus and Caius.

Edward nodded before taking the chain, that was tied to me, off of Jane and pulling me along with him until we got to wooden door. He opened it effortlessly and literally dragged me behind him until we came back to the hallway I had been in before.

Instead of descending down the stone stairs that led to the cold and desolate dungeons, he hurriedly brought me into an elevator.

I thought he was going to take me back to the dungeons but instead of going down the stairs, I thought he would take me in the elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, looking deep into his smouldering eyes.

Instead of pressing the 'down' button in the elevator, he had pressed the 'up' button.

He shook his head no, warning me to not say anything else.

I started fiddling with my fingers, waiting for the little 'ding' of the doors and to see where he was taking me.

The doors opened and a cool breeze swept across my face, making me dazed and confused to my whereabouts, until I noticed the suns ray shimmering off of Edwards's skin.

He was taking me outside?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But at least Edward is finally in the story right? I promise the next update will be soon (maybe tomorrow if I have time and reviews *cough cough*). Where do you think Edward is taking Bella? Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

I was suddenly swept up into Edwards's sure and strong arms, running vampire speed through the forest. I had never experienced anything like it before; it felt like I was flying.

I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling of it. I felt free for once in my life, like I could do anything and be anything I wanted to be. And Edward was the one to set me free…

It was exhilarating running through the forest in Edwards arms, I felt so safe with him and I wondered where he was taking me.

After a while, he unwillingly slowed down and set me on my unsteady feet before taking my chains off of me.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for everything."

"Don't mention it." He replied before taking off again into the forest.

_Was he just going to leave me here?_ I thought, shocked.

I stood there bewildered for a few seconds before he poked his head through an opening in a bush.

"Well aren't you coming?" He smiled unsurely.

"Umm, I… I can't run like you." I muttered whilst rubbing my eyes tiredly.

He took a step in my direction uncertainly, "You mean you haven't got vampire speed?"

I shook my head no whilst yawning and his red eyes went wide before he started to pace back and forth, muttering something under his breath about not thinking his plan through…

"I guess I'll just have to carry you." He said distastefully.

I nodded before climbing into his arms, bridal style, as we made our way even further into the forests depths.

I buried my face into his chest as my eyes grew heavy and I suddenly became very sleepy.

I felt him stop, but still I stayed furrowed into his chest, he took his cloak off and gently covered me with it. It was ice cold, but it didn't matter because it smelled like him. Honeysweet, like lilacs and sunshine…

- - - -TD- - - -

I woke up, all groggy and dazed. I gazed around me in wonder and noticed that we were in a small green clearing. It was beautiful with a small pond on the other side and little purple and yellow flowers spread out across the ground, all dancing in the cool breeze.

I looked up and spotted Edward leaning against the trunk of a tree, staring at me with a crooked smile on his lips. His skin was shimmering, like thousands of diamond faucets embedded in his skin, created by the bright sun that was shining through the gaps in the trees overhead.

I sat up slowly and crossed my legs, "Hey." I greeted him awkwardly.

"Hello." He responded, his smile growing wider.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Just over two days, you were very tired." He told me, "You must be hungry."

At the mention of hunger, I felt the prominent burning feeling in my dry throat, my hands went up to my neck and I clenched my fingers around it, willing the uncomfortable feeling to go away. I wasn't only thirsty for blood but also for some water. I was dehydrating rapidly, probably because my body was used to having food and water at hand, but know that I was roaming the forests; I had to survive off of the materials the forest provided me with.

I stood up and stretched my aching muscles before making my way over to the small pond on the other side of the clearing. I knelt down and washed my face with the ice cold water before scooping a handful up and sipping it lightly. It was so cold; I could actually feel it sliding down my throat.

When I turned around, Edward was still in the same position, but the expression in his face had changed. He was in shock.

"What?" I asked, getting self-conscience from the way he was looking at me.

"You've just drank water." He stated.

"No, Really? I had no idea." I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Vampires don't drink water."

"Oh, well, sorry for being sarcastic before. It was indespicable of me. I forgot that vampires don't eat or drink…" I trailed off, I felt terrible now for being impolite to him.

"There's no need to apologize Bella, no blood, no foul… Wait, did you just say that you eat human food too?" He asked in astonishment.

I nodded my head with a small smile playing on my lips, his expression was priceless!

He shook his head in disbelief whilst chuckling softly to himself, my heart rate soared and I think he heard as he froze and looked at me like he had just noticed something for the first time.

"You… you have a heartbeat." He stated, dazed.

"Last time I checked." I muttered.

"So you have blood running through your veins." He mumbled to himself quietly. He seemed to be holding his breath; I wondered why that was…

Suddenly he was standing up, "Come on, let's go hunt."

He helped me up to my feet and we took off running deeper into the forest, he ran slowly so that I could keep up with him and when we came to a holt, I realised that we were no longer in the forest know, but instead we were in an alleyway in the middle of an unfamiliar city.

There was a drunken man slouched up against the wall in front of us, he looked to be passed out, but slurring drunkenly to himself. In his hand was a half drank bottle of beer.

I hastily ran up to him and crouched down beside him, "Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

Edward chuckled softly before crouching down next to me and taking the man's wrist into his hands, he brought it closer to his face and I thought that he was going to check his pulse.

But I was wrong. He brought the man's wrist to his mouth and sank his teeth into his flesh.

I gasped before falling backwards, scrambling to get away him. I had forgotten that his diet was human blood…

He took his teeth out from the man's bleeding wrist and looked at me questioningly.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You…you…" I muttered, but I couldn't get my words out.

"I what?" He asked me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before getting up and running away from him.

It obviously didn't take him long to catch up with me, I was crying when he found me, cold tears running down my face. I had gone back to the clearing we had been in earlier and I was leaning against the tree he had been lounging against this morning.

"Hey what's happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked me whilst wiping away the tears off my cheeks with his long fingers.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine, it's just that you were going to drink his blood."

"Well, yes. It's how we feed." He said, confusion washing over his face.

I shook my head no, "I don't feed like that."

"I know, I know, you eat human food." He said.

"That's not the only food I eat. Come on, I'll show you." I said before dragging him along with me until I found a small herd of elk.

"You hunt animals?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head, "Watch, I'll show you." I ordered him before springing out from behind the rock we were hiding behind and taking down one of the elk. The rest of the alarmed elks sprinted off into the trees to get away from me; the predator, the one they feared the most.

I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank its sweet blood until its body went limp. The flavour was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my body, heating even my fingertips and toes.

I stood up and brushed myself off when I had drained it of its blood, before turning back around to face Edward.

"Your turn." I smiled before climbing back over the rock to where he was standing in utter shock.

"My turn to what?" He asked, still bewildered.

"To hunt animals of course." I smiled.

He looked absolutely petrified. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "I don't think I can do that." He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"I think you can," I smiled before walking up to him and standing in his face, "Close your eyes."

He obeyed and closed his eyes, revealing his purple coloured eyelids.

_He was perfect, _I thought.

Wait, what?!

I quickly shook my head to clear my train of thoughts and went back to teaching him how to hunt animals.

"Now, what do you smell?" I asked, gazing at his glorious face.

_Stop it!_ I mentally scalded myself.

"Everything." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Animal wise?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "I can smell a… mountain lion."

And with that, he was gone, zooming through the forest with incredible speeds.

I found him a few minutes later, a drained mountain lion at his feet. I smiled to myself, proud for my days works.

"It's not as good as humans, but I suppose it's more… practical." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, "What do we do now?"

"Well, I suppose we have to go into hiding." He told me dejectedly.

"What?!" I snapped.

* * *

**Well I did promise an update and here it is! Hope you lovelies enjoy it! I was debating whether I should actually post it because of the lack of reviews; hopefully there will be more reviews this chapter? I did take the time to write this for you lovelies and all I ask in return is a few words and the click of a button. Is that too much to ask of? But thank you to those people who did review, you made my day :) Update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

"Why do we have to go into hiding?" I asked, gnashing my teeth together to prevent me from breaking something.

Did he know about Charlie? Is that what it was? He didn't want to be caught with his daughter because he knew that Charlie, and probably Emmett, would try to kill him?

"The Volturi, they're going to come searching for us sooner rather than later." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry but who are the _Volturi?" _I asked, sounding pathetic. I felt the blush return to my cheeks, making them glow like a red light bulb.

He chuckled half-heartedly before gazing at me through his unbelievably long lashes and realizing that I wasn't joking. He cleared his throat before replying, "The Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. They have many resources and could track us within in instant. But since you're a shield, I would presume that that the Volturi's tracker, Demetri, would find it near impossible to track you…"

He gazed at me curiously as if he was trying to figure something out with his penetrating eyes…

"I presume the Volturi are the vampires we have just escaped from?" I whispered, trying to take in as much information as possible, not wanting to be left out on a single detail.

"Yes, did your creator not inform you of them?" He asked me apprehensively.

"He is not my _creator_," I spat, blood boiling in my veins, "He is my _father_."

He looked astounded at first before he regained himself and apologised for his mistake.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bark at you like that. It's just that I miss him so much." I whispered, fiddling with the hem of my muddy shirt.

"I understand," He whispered, "I just don't understand why you left him."

I sighed before divulging into my life story. "You already know about my mother and father and how they _made_ me, but I guess you need to know the whole thing. You see, I'm not the only one."

"What?!" He bellowed, taken aback by my sudden information.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't trust you or those Volturi people." He rolled his eyes as I said this.

"It's okay, but I don't understand, how is there another of you if your mother died after having you?" He asked, suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"Well, he wasn't carried and conceived by the same mother, he had another mother before I was born but she also died after he was born." I told him, saddened at the thought of Emmett.

"So what's his name? And are there anymore of you?" He questioned me, not taking his eyes off of my face.

"His names Emmett and no there's just us two" I informed him, he just nodded his head, "At least I think there is." I got carried away with my thoughts; what if there were more hybrids? What would happen if Charlie had lied to us all of this time? No, he wouldn't do that and besides, the Volturi would have known if there were any other hybrids out there but then again, they didn't know about Emmett and I…

"You know about me now, why don't you tell me about yourself." I nudged him with my shoulder playfully.

"I'd rather not." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"But I insist." I encouraged him.

"I don't really think you'd want to hear about it." He said a repulsed expression on his face.

"I want to hear about it." I continued, getting agitated because he didn't seem to want to divulge into his former life with me when I confided into him.

"Bella, back off! It's none of your business and I don't want you to know about it!" He boomed at me, making me jump out of my skin in shock.

I turned on my heel, but knowing that I was not going to get very far, I walked towards what I suspected was my _home_.

"Yeah, you just go run back off to your _Daddy_, because that's what you do, isn't it, Bella, you just run off when things get hard!" He yelled after me, I could faintly hear the sound of his footfalls following me through the forest.

_Leave me alone_! I projected my thoughts into his head.

"Bella, just understand that I didn't mean anything I said before, I was just annoyed." He called after me about half an hour later, "Bella, wait up."

I stopped in my tracks and concentrated on the gigantic boulder that was blocking my path, using my telekinesis I shifted the rock ever so slightly before it rose from the ground and hovered there for a split second before I launched it towards Edward's taut form.

It landed in a heap on top of him but he somehow smashed his way through it and flew towards me in inhuman speed.

"What was that?" He asked, panting even though he didn't need to. I continued to walk away from him, ignoring his every movement and word.

"Bella, please, just answer me." He begged me, a pained look on his face.

But after trekking through the forest for endless hours I became hungry, thirsty and tired. I ended up collapsing in the roots of a tree and fell into a deep and meaningful sleep were I dreamt of Emmett, Charlie, Renee and… Edward.

- - - -TD- - - -

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar white and purple small bedroom, I looked around me and realised that there was no sight of Edward anywhere.

"Edward?" I cried out but he obviously didn't hear me.

I climbed out of the bed and made my way throughout the small hotel room before deciding to take a shower. I hadn't felt cool, shower water soak my body in days and I seriously needed freshening up. After scrubbing my body until it was clean and felt baby soft, I threw on a small, white, towel and stepped out of the shower before making my way back into the bedroom to retrieve my clothes.

"Oh my god, you startled me!" I yelled, covering my heart with my hand as if to slow down its uneven beating.

Edward turned away from me, his hands placed over his hands, "You've dropped your towel." He informed me awkwardly.

I near died of embarrassment as I bent down to retrieve it, "Sorry." I said bashfully.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising. Can you forgive me?" He pleaded with me, making his way towards me where I sat perched on the end of the bed, my towel now wrapped securely around me.

I nodded my head, "Only if you tell me your life story."

He took a deep breath as he delved into his story, "I had a family once, a happy one, like you. I had an eight year old sister called Isabella, she reminded me so much of you, that is why I saved you, you know? You looked so much like she did and I couldn't help myself. My parents died of the Spanish influenza and Isabella and I were turned when we were on the run."

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know what happened to the 'mini me.'

"The Volturi happened," He spat, "They came to our home and killed my little sister, I watched her burn. I heard her screams of agony and didn't do anything to stop it. But I feel like I've been given a second chance with you. Like, Isabella's purposely sent you down just for me. The Volturi spared my life, claiming that my gift could be put to good use…"

My mouth was hanging open by the time he had finished his little speech, "Too much?" He asked with a small smile playing on his plump lips.

I shook my head no, "Well in that case, what happened last night with the boulder?" He questioned me.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth in Volterra, I told you half of it. You see, I've told you about my shield and about my thought projection but I also have another ability." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, what is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Telekinesis." I breathed.

"W-o-w," He mouthed, saying each letter separately, "So when you're a half immortal hybrid, you have more than one ability?"

I shook my head, "Emmett doesn't even have _one_ ability, I guess I'm just _special_." I mumbled whilst fiddling with my fingers.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect just the way you are." He smiled down at me, my cheek cupped in his smooth, yet wintry, hand.

I got lost in his glistening red eyes and before I knew what was happening, I pressed my lips softly against his…

* * *

**Oh my god, I am so unbelievably sorry for the long wait but I didn't have a clue what to do. I've come up with an idea now so you don't need to worry about the next update, except for the fact that I'm going on holiday to Bulgaria tomorrow and I only just got back from Spain today. Coincidence? I think so… Anyway, I may be able to update on my iPad but who knows? Lastly, I've started yet another fanfic, it's called 'Dreaming of you' so check it out if you haven't already.**

**Summary of 'Dreaming of you'- "They say your past has a way of becoming your future but this is just an impossibility!" Bella has the ability to time travel when she sleeps. She finds herself in the year of 1918 were she meets the alluring Edward. They fall fast and hard in love, but when tragedy strikes and he dies from the Spanish influenza, Bella makes the life altering decision to move to Forks… (Bella is human but what are the Cullen's?)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV:**

It had been two weeks. Two stinking weeks since the kiss Edward and I had shared. He still hadn't mentioned it and I was most definitely was not going to be the one to bring it up.

I may not have been able to base it off of past experience, but for what it's worth, the kiss was impeccable, yet innocent and prudent. His appealing scent had taken over my system and my hands had gone from limp at my sides to preoccupied in his chaotic hair as his fingers made their way up my arms and eventually to my flaming cheeks, securing me in place and bounding me to him.

Sighing with content, I had unfurled myself from him, with much apprehension, and laid my head on his shoulder as I tried to regain my breath, his arms still wrapped firmly around my waist and resting on the small of my back, tracing my dimples there. I shivered involuntarily as my soft curves pressed against his unyielding steel and as much as I had wanted to continue to kiss him, it was getting late and my lungs had somewhat vanished. I had been inhaling frantically, but it wasn't enough to calm down my pulsing heartbeat as I started to become lightheaded; my breathing still very much laboured and uneven.

The last thing I can recall of that night was curling up into him as he kissed the top of my head and wished me pleasant dreams, which I most definitely had. He had disappeared once I had woken up; leaving me vulnerable and feeling like what we had shared the previous night was nonsense and didn't mean a thing to him, even though the kiss had been celestial to me.

At the moment, we were in Alaska, the relentless sheets of snow fluttering down like feathers drifting leisurely towards the ground. It was scenic but bitterly cold as bits of snow got caught in my eyelashes, melting from the heat of my skin.

Edward had made sure to keep his distance from me since we had shared our kiss. It was ridiculous and it was making me feel terrible. Was I really that bad a kisser?

I internally groaned as I continued to trail sluggishly after him, "Edward, I'm tired. We haven't stopped hiking for three days. Can't we at least eat?"

"I suppose, but we're in the middle of nowhere. So, we'd have to go hunting rather than to a restaurant. Is that okay?" He asked in an unsure voice.

I nodded my head, sighing at our lack of communication. What had gotten into him? He used to be so friendly, responsive and approachable. Now, he was just an unsociable mess who seemed to be unsympathetic towards me and me only. What had I done to deserve this sort of treatment?

Within a heartbeat, he had swept me up onto his back and dashed off into the snow covered forest.

That was another thing he had allowed to bring us further apart; separation. He wouldn't allow himself to carry me throughout the forest whilst hunting like he once had, now, he would just dump me on his back.

I had a notion that it was due to my face; he obviously didn't want to see it. It made more sense than any other conclusions my crazy mind had drawn. It wasn't the prettiest thing to look at and to improve this point further, he would also walk in front of me and wouldn't make eye contact with me when he actually did, which wasn't very often, talk to me. He had bewitched me, body, soul, flesh and blood. And now, I was eternally his. He owned me.

I huffed as we came to a halt and watched as the nearby prey, which was a grizzly bear, searched for a fish in the small stream running down the face of the mountain.

Delaying my attack due to my dizziness, I sprang out from behind the tree just as a blur of black and white flung out and launched themselves at the bear.

I froze in my tracks as I watched the vampire drain the bear of its blood. It was obvious it was a vampire due to its feeding choices and the way it's beauty stroke me like a knife, taking a blow at my self-esteem.

The petite girl spun around in the light breeze and crouched down into a protective stance just as two others came to flank either side of her.

A hiss sounded from beside me and whizzed around to find Edward hunkered down, his eyes trained on the small flock of vampires, specifically the striking blonde girl.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" A blonde man sounded beside the petite girl, his piercing golden eyes gazing questioning towards me, "This is our territory, we advise you leave immediately."

I, still not fazed by the vampires presence, spoke up, "I'm Bella and this is Edward," I gestured towards Edward with a shy smile on my lips, "We were just hunting nearby, we're not a threat of any sort, as you can probably notice; we have the same lifestyle choices."

The blonde man gasped, along with the petite girl as the blonde girl stepped forward, "I'm Tanya and this is Alice and Carlisle." she gestured to each of the vampires as they gazed at us apprehensively. Tanya smiled seductively at Edward whilst twirling her locks around her finger. I but my lip, drawing some blood. I hastily wiped it away with the back of my hand and smiled shyly at the coven of vampires as they gazed at me in shock, obviously noticing that I, in fact, wasn't a vampire like themselves.

Unexplainably, Alice with her cropped, spiky, black hair and golden eyes suddenly became unresponsive. She stood expressionless as her eyes glazed over and looked like she was in a completely different world. The blonde man, Carlisle, was immediately at her side, holding her elbow with one hand and whispering in her ear, obviously trying to calm her tense body down.

After a minute, she jerked and gasped at the air around her, "What happened, Alice? What is it?" Carlisle asked Alice, gripping her shoulders and looking deeply into the depths of her warm eyes.

Alice pointed a shaky finger at me, "You have to get her out of here, Jaspers going to attack her."

With this said Edward went back to his protective stance in front of me and hissed menacingly. The small trio took a step back but, nevertheless, continued to whisper in hushed voices.

The trio froze when the form of a honey blonde haired boy appeared from out of a bush, "You called me?" He smiled down at Alice. This must have been Jasper, the one who was supposed to attack me for some unknown reason. How did she even know that?

Before I could comprehend this, Jasper turned towards myself and Edward, obviously wanting to know why Alice wasn't answering him, "Oh, whose this?" He asked.

At that precise moment, the wind changed direction, sending the snow and gale in Jaspers direction. My hair splayed out around me, hugging my face as Jasper got a whiff of the air.

"Oh." Was all he said as he stalked towards me, a deadly look in his golden eyes.

I was bolted to the ground, stuck in my position as he pursued me. His eyes blazing with fire and the desire of watching me writhe in pain.

In the flash of an eye, Edward held him by the throat, his teeth grazing along the skin there.

"No, stop! Please!" I belted, lunging forward towards Edward form.

"Get off of him!" I shouted, yanking on Edwards arm as he, along with Jasper and the rest of the clan, looked at me, dumbfounded.

Edward released Jasper but stayed planted in front of me, defending me from the monster inside Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to inflict any harm on your family. We'll go."

And with that, I grabbed onto Edwards arm and began trekking out of the forest, back to a more discrete place were we could be left in peace.

"No, you don't have to go." Sounded a peel of bells behind me, I gasped and spun on my heel, "That was very kind of you to spare my lovers life. I don't think I'd be able to live without, Jasper."

I smiled at Alice as she hugged Jasper towards her, warning him not to attack me.

"I'm sorry for near attacking you, but I've never smelled anything like you in my many years." Jasper muttered, his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

"That's okay. I'm kind of used to people doing that sort of thing." I said, smiling at him apprehensively.

"Would you like to come and meet the rest of our family?" Alice asked me, a small smile playing on her lips, forming dimples on either of her cheeks.

It didn't escape my notice how Alice had said 'family' instead of 'clan,' but I put it to the back of my mind, saving it to analyse for later when my mind wasn't crammed with unclear thoughts, one of them being the way Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of Tanya and she him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Glad the Cullen's are finally here? Sorry I didn't update whilst I was in Bulgaria but I'm doing it now. My laptop was mysteriously broke when I returned and now I've ****_still _****got to type ****_all _****of my fanfictions up on my iPad:( Oh well, update soon:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV:**

Flicking through the channels of the large TV that adorned the wall in the Cullen's living room, I gazed unseeingly at the blurs of bright colours that hurt my eyes in the dark, empty room.

Edward was out hunting with Tanya, apparently, they were hitting it off really well, already passed the first kiss mark.

It was unbelievable, to think that less than a week ago, those lips were in sync with my very own.

It made me feel dejected and incensed beyond belief.

As my eyes began to drift closed and my head hit the soft cushions with a clunk, the door burst open, revealing a glorious Edward with his arm draped lazily over Tanya's shoulder as she giggled gleefully.

They quietened down after a few seconds as Edward slowly bend down to lift up Tanya's chin to meet his intense gaze, his familiar and intoxicating fragrance casting over her with every exhale, "I had a great time tonight, Edward." Tanya whispered as a feeling of fury and rage burned in my blood.

Tanya lent up on the tips of her toes, leaning in for a kiss as Edward met her half way. Her lips pressed eagerly against his as he stood their motionlessly.

His eyes were wide open and much too my astonishment, they were trained on me.

I froze in my seat, my eyes widening in horror at the realisation that I had been caught washed over me.

But for some bewildering reason, he looked... frightened. Like he didn't understand that a beautiful creatures lips were pressed against his own, like he didn't want to kiss her, like he wished for Tanya to be replaced by me.

I still couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away from his tortured eyes, it was all too confusing.

It was impossible for such an exquisite creature such as Edward to want to be associated with someone like myself. But, somehow, he did.

I just had to figure out why he wouldn't allow himself to.

As if on cue to my ridiculously paced heart rate, both eyes reverted to me, "Oh, I didn't see you there, Bella," Tanya smiled at me, not seeming phased by my presence at all, "We were just going to go up to my room. Isn't that right, honey?"

Edward smiled his signature lopsided grin at her, but it didn't reach his eyes; they were still filled with anguish.

I bowed my head in embarrassment as the colour spread across my cheeks. I sighed heavily as I made my way over to Edward, leaning up and pecking him lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight Edward." I whispered as I began to retreat up the stairs. All the while, his eyes were trained on my receding back as I climbed the stairs sluggishly.

After brushing my teeth and changing into some of Alice's pyjamas, I climbed into Alice's bed as she painted her nails on the dressing table.

I internally debated with myself whether or not I should confide in Alice with the recent discovery of Edwards and Tanya's progressing relationship.

"Alice?" I mumbled unsurely, my eyes already drooping closed.

"What's up, Bells?" She asked, still fiddling with her nails.

"Umm, I was just wondering," I began, "Is Tanya... Is Tanya related to you?"

"In the true sense of the word, no. Tanya is not, and never will be, related to me. Now, tell me what you were originally going to say." Alice ordered, taking on a comforting and considerate tone.

I took a deep breath, now determined to get through my speech without wavering, "How can Tanya make Edward fall in love with her so fast, when all I've ever shared with him was a kiss but still remained as acquaintances? I mean, am I really that awful? He can't even look at me now without looking pitiful or tortured!"

Alice froze for a second before hastily situating herself on the edge of her bed, that I now shared, "Bella, is Edward suddenly becoming distinct and immune to you now?"

I nodded my head, gulping loudly in the process, "Alice, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just be quiet and answer my questions," She demanded, now hefting herself to her feet and pacing calculatingly across her bedroom, "Does Edward show affections and feeling for Tanya when she's around?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, bewildered.

"What about when she's not around?" She asked, still pacing back and forth dizzily.

"She hasn't been away from him since we met, she's at least in the same building as him." I answered, still feeling dazed and disorientated due to my lack of sleep.

"We'll have to do something about that tomorrow," Alice whispered to no one in particular, "But, right now, you need your beauty rest."

- - - -TD- - - -

Stretching and yawning, I was yanked out of bed by a very enthusiastic and cheery Alice.

"Why are you doing this to me, Alice?" I whined, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Keep your voice down, " Alice demanded, raising her finger to her lips in attempt to quieten me, "You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

"Who?" I asked, still dawdling behind her.

"Edward and Tanya, of course." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Don't tell me your spying on them, Alice."

"Of course not, Bella. What do you mistake me for? A spy?" Alice snorted.

I relaxed instantly, "So, what are we going to do then?"

"We are just going to secretly obtain information from them." She said in a unconcerned tone of voice, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Alice!" I chastised, throwing my arms exasperatedly, "That _is_ spying! They are vampires, you know. They can hear our every word and movement and Edward can read minds!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" Alice said to herself, furrowing her eyebrows quizzically and throwing he hand to he forehead, "Well, then, you'll just have to do it yourself."

"Do what by myself, Alice?" I sighed, getting frustrated with her due to the early hours of dawn.

"You'll see." Alice smiled before tugging me down the stairs.

The remainder of the evening was spent moping around after Edward and Tanya. Alice had specifically informed me to analyse their every touch, sound and movement and report back to her in a private place were her thoughts would be safe. She called it the meadow.

It was beautiful, a near replica of the meadow Edward had kept me safe in. If anything, it was more extraordinary with a variety of different shades of purple, yellow and white delicate wildflowers as they swayed in the slight breeze. The billowing trees ensured a constant cover from the impending rain but allowed rays of sunlight to slip through the gaps and bounce around, creating a magical feeling for the exquisite place.

As myself and Alice walked around the meadow in circles, I in a trance like daze at the pure and fresh beauty of the meadow and Alice oblivious -or already acquainted- with its striking aesthetics.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" Alice questioned me, a thoughtful and calculating look on her face.

"Well, nothing really. Except a lot of kissing and cuddling. They were watching a chic-flick and Edward seemed really different and tense, like he really did not want to be sitting beside Tanya, but, somehow, like he wouldn't -or couldn't- move. Like he was forced to be there or something..." I trailed off, shaking my head to clear it.

"Okay, so here goes nothing," Alice began, taking a deep breath, "You know that Edward can read minds and you have telekinesis, a shield and can project your thoughts?"

I nodded my head to tell her that I understood so far.

"Well, Tanya has a gift like yourself." Alice informed me, biting her lip.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly interested in our thought provoking conversation.

Biting her lip she delved into her shocking information, "She can control the feelings, actions and bonds of others. And from what I've gathered from you today, Tanya seems to be using her powers on Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not grasping what she was trying to tell me.

She sighed and went into further detail, "You see, Tanya is trying to control every action, thought and feeling Edward has. But he's resisting. She knows that the bond forged between the two of you is strong; the strongest she's ever come across to be exact, but that makes it more fun for her. She thinks of it as a game. The chase, the capture and, finally, the control. She is trying to turn Edward upon you, make him hate you with a passion. But because he is resisting, she is starting to dislike you substantially and that makes her want to continue on with her quest even more.

She's decided to make Edward her own. She wants him and theres nothing that can stop her once she's started. Except, maybe you. With your shield, you can protect yourself from her and, with some practice, I can help you protect someone else with your shield. For instance, Edward."

"I don't think Edward likes me anymore." I whispered, fiddling with my fingers.

Alice sighed before lifting my chin up to eye level, "That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you, Bella. Edward is being _forced _to hate you, but its not what he's actually feeling. He still has feelings of his own, Bella. He just cannot process them or act upon them. And that's exactly why I'm going to help you. I know Edward has feelings for you, Jasper told me and that's what led me to believe that Tanya was working her magic on another victim, yet again. It's not fair, Bella, I need to put a stop to this before its too late. We have to stop her and I think your shield is the perfect remedy."

"Really?" I squeaked, a smile forming on my lips, "Do you think that will work?"

"Of course it will work, Bella. Never doubt a future-seeing vampire." She winked before explaining the gists of repelling my shield.

_This was going to be interesting..._

* * *

**A/N- What do you guys think of Tanya's power? Ready for Bella to kick Tanya's ass and get Edward back? Hopefully, because I feel really sorry for Edward at the moment and Bella, of course:( Sorry for the lack of updating guys, but I've been super busy! I should be able to update a lot more regularly now because its finally the summer holidays! Please leave me a quick review to tell me what you think, please. Reviews=Updates:)**


End file.
